Game of the Anarchy
by Kanon Mikaelson
Summary: VK's The Purge. Kaname tried to execute the pureblood race, leaving Yuki. This results in her concession there was nothing left for her in Japan when everyone turned their backs on her and Zero. 10 years later, Yuki and Zero return as intelligencers, only to find peace ideals failed and the vampire race in total control. Trapped, Yuki and Zero must face the madness.
1. God Bless the Anarchy

**A woman's voice comes on the static.**

* * *

_Anarchy broadcast, anarchy broadcast._

_Today is June 20th, of the year 2032._

_It is no ordinary day here in Japan, it is the wonderful 7th birthday of the Anarchy war._

_We broadcast live to you to remind you, our nations of Japan, Russia, and the United Kingdom, of the fateful war that took place 7 years ago on this day._

_You, the human race, retaliated against us, the vampire race for our secrecy, and our empowerment in your societies._

_The time for peace has not yet expired._

_You may have rioted, coveted, massacred us in attempts to threaten us for our "extreme" advantages._

_But perhaps on this day you may recognize and regret questioning our generosity._

_We have recruited and accepted all hunters in our society, as our patrons of security._

_But remember! There are still your advantages left, you can still rekindle your society._

_You claimed our rules were nonsense, our laws were prejudice to your communities._

_So we gave what you wished._

_Today you should not only regret, you should celebrate._

_We gave you a free realm. _

_You can try and form your own governments, or you may believe __**all crime is legal**__. _

_But we, the vampire race, keep our ideals to ourselves._

_We shall have a strict political system, keep our society as it has been before your knowledge of the supernatural._

_But remember, now that you know we exist as you do,_ _**You will need us**_**.**

_We wish you a wonderful day in your_ **Anarchy.**


	2. Home Sweet Home

It was about 7 AM that I got up. Usually I'd be in the sheets till 10, being the one who usually stays home to clean up and take calls for the small job I had. I left Japan about 10 years ago with my partner, since we found we were left with nothing when our family and friends found us useless and threatening. We didn't understand what we had done, but we had grown tired of fighting. We'd heard so many great things about the US state of Louisiana and immediately found a home here in New Orleans. I knew after we came here, I'd never felt like this before. Like I could breathe...metaphorically speaking. I'm still a vampire...still a pureblood. I sighed as I got out of bed and ruffled my messy long locks. My legs were freezing once I swung them out of bed and got up to make breakfast in my T-shirt and underwear.

I switched on the TV as I got a water bottle out of the fridge and the tablets out of the cabinet, putting on cartoons that I usually watched with Zero before he went out on his tasks. He was in high demands here in New Orleans, due to the heavy population of Level E here, which could never match the population in Japan. I shuffled through cupboards as I did every morning, making a mess. I sighed heavily and groaned seeing no eggs left. I could hear the sounds of Zero dragging his feet on the living room carpet of our apartment, and the sound of his lean body flopping on the couch. "All we have is cereal today." I said as I handed him a glass of tablet water. "Not hungry." he sighed.

I sat on the couch next to him as he stared at the cartoons on the TV. I looked at him for a while as I put some hair behind my ear. He frowned when he saw me staring at him. "What?" he asked. I shrugged. "I just...I..." I muttered. He waited for me to get out with it. "I think you look good with a little bit of stubble." I said. He blinked, then looked at the TV. Got a little closer after a few minutes and he looked at me one more time, as I quickly stole a kiss. He didn't kiss back.

I pulled away to look at him, then went to try again. He got up from the couch, and I frowned as I stayed in a leaning position. "Zero-" "I'm getting dressed." he interrupted as he went down the hall. I sighed sadly as the phone rang. I shuffled my feet to the kitchen sleepily and answered the house phone. "Hello?" I said.

"Hey Yuki, it's Eric. You think you could tell Zero to get here a little earlier. There's an important meeting going on and he needs to be here." Zero's hunting partner said. "I will. Thanks Eric." I said as I hung up. I finished off my tablet water and got an apple from the fridge. "Eric says to get there early! You have a meeting."I called. He came out buttoning his shirt with his leather jacket and duffel. "I'm right across the hall you don't have to shout." he said.

I rolled my eyes and picked up a pair of jeans from my laundry basket, sliding them on. "Do me a favor and head to the plaza later today. I have a tux for a gala I'm patrolling and I'm probably going to be stuck at the organization all day." he said. I nodded and brushed out my hair, putting it in a messy bun. "Be good." I said as he went out the door.


	3. The Broadcast

I opened the door with my foot as I came in, lip syncing and dancing a little to "Sexodus" by MIA that played on my mp3 player and blasted in my earbuds. I also had a coffee in the same hand that held my mp3 and Zero's tux in the other. I flung the tux over the couch and set the coffee down as I went down the hall to run a bath. I set my earbuds aside as I left the phone outside the tub and stripped down. I got in the bath and laid back as I searched through my mp3 playlists. I closed my eyes for a few minutes when the phone rang.

I tried to ignore it the first few times, but decided unless I picked it up, I'd never get this quiet time I only get for about 20 minutes a day. I saw it was Zero calling me and sighed as I answered. "What's so important that your filling up my voicemail box with a bunch-" "Yuki come down to the organization." he said urgently. I frowned. "Zero...what's going on?" I asked as I sat up, making the water swish. I heard him swallow as he continued.

"You have to see this. Be here in five minutes." he said. I shook uncontrollably as I jumped from the bathtub, letting my phone drown in the hot water as I got dressed. I took my keys and ran, not caring about how my hair was a shaggy wet mess. I ran the speed limit as I drove to the organization, left my car out on the street with the keys still in the ignition.

Why would I be so careless? My car and phone and appearance were nothing in a situation like this. When you heard Zero's voice quake and the sound of his gulp, it meant there was some pretty bad news he had. I walked into the organization and looked around. Eric, Zero's hunting partner walked over and took my arm. "The board room." he said as our fast walk turned into a sprint.

* * *

"A message from the vampire government of Japan." a computer's voice said as the face of an older man with white facial hair and a suit appeared with Sara Shirabuki, Isaya Shoutou, and Kaname's faces hovering behind his silhouette. I cupped my hand over my mouth at the sight of my brother's face. It'd been so long...I was missing him but...he was probably over me. He did leave me to fend for myself to go become a ripper. Zero saw me and slowly put an arm around my shoulders. "Organizations of America and Organizations of Europe. It's been 7 years." the older man spoke. "We'd like to welcome you back to into our loop. But on a condition." he continued. Whispers broke out in the crowd of hunter's gathered around the large TV in the board room. I stood still staring at the screen.

"7 years ago, as you know, was the grisly_ Anarchy War_ when the humans race of Japan decided to riot against our jurisdiction and laws. We were once your main partners in the peace of vampires and humans living as one, but that was before their knowledge of our existence. Here in Japan, we have decided to let them choose, but in order for the system to cooperate the human race was once again keep the wall between our populations in tact. We are drafting hunters from your countries to protect this wall we wish to preserve. Aristocrat messengers will be by shortly to your places of business to read of a list of names-"

I tuned out after what I was hearing as I watched the faces in the background. Sara was looking maliciously manipulative, Isaya calm and collected, and Kaname...like he didn't care one way or the other. Dubias, the head of the organization, switched the TV off and looked at us all as the loud chatter came to a stop. I swallowed as I looked at him. He sighed as he sat down at the long table behind us.

"I don't know about you. I don't plan on getting drafted into that mess." he sighed. Eric sighed as he and Zero rubbed their foreheads like they were in sync. "So what do we do boss?" a hunter beside Dubias asked. He rubbed his chin.

"I knew this was coming. We are one of the only vampire organizations in America. We don't have that big a population of vampires to exterminate. But while we were left out of the Anarchy mess...there is a chance we can get outside forces to stop it." Dubias replied. "What did you have in mind?" Zero sighed. He stood as he eyed every one of us. "We are sending in spies."


	4. Partnership

I put on my Super mario sleeping T-shirt and a pair of yoga pants as I went to join Zero on the couch. He sat drinking some wine as I took the glass from him. "Save some for me." I said as I took a drink. He rolled his eyes as he sighed. "...Do you really think that's such a good idea? The operation 'send spies into full on war'? What if they get caught?" I asked. He shook his head. "It's the best we can think to do for now. We contacted other organizations throughout the country and in Europe...but no one will agree to take the risk like us. There's only going to be six of us as far as I'm concerned, plus a few guys from Wisconsin. We're all testing tomorrow, taking a physical test and weapons exam. But I doubt anyone will show up except for me and Eric-" "Wait." I interrupted as I set the glass down on the coffee table. "You can't go."

"That's not your decision Yuki." he said. "But I need you!" I snapped as I stood up. He looked up at me. "If you go, I might never see you again...and if that happens I don't have anyone here to confide in. I can't confide in Kaien, Kaname, Hanabusa, Yori, nobody else! They don't want anything to do with me anymore." I went on. He stood up and went to say something when I cut him off. "You don't actually think I'm going to let you walk into that chaos. If you show up there...I know they'll draft you into service and I'll be all alone. What do they even need protection from?! It doesn't make sense if they're not even threatened by the hum-"

He interrupted me when cupped my face. "I don't want you to worry about me. Yuki." He said in a quiet voice, trying to remind me of my inside voice. I swallowed as my eyes watered over. "Whether I'm here or not...you'll be okay. I'm not doing this just because I want to help the organization. I want to keep you safe." he said. I stared into his eyes a long time before he kissed my forehead and said good night. I stood where I was, just frozen. A tear slipped from my eye as fell back on the couch.

"_I won't let you go_." I whispered.

* * *

Three weeks later he was getting on a plane and preparing to leave. He had exceeded the hunting certifications for the spy work like I knew he would...but I couldn't let him go. Well...at least not alone. I had decided, to my conscience's orders, to take the certifications too. I also exceeded expectations. I knew Zero would be mad, but that's just karma for teaching me how to handle myself. I sat up that morning, lacing up my boots, as I thought about it. There was a chance I couldn't come back...wasn't there? _You shouldn't give a damn...you're only doing this to protect Zero_. I sighed as I rolled up the cuffs of my grey hoodie under my leather vest and made my way to the living area. Zero sat getting all his weapons and ammo loaded into his harness that he wore under his jacket. "Ready?" I asked.

"Yeah. Where are you going?" he asked. "I'm driving us to the organization." I said. He frowned. "I can drive myself." he sighed. I put my hands on my hips. "Yeah but this morning I'm going to pretend like you can't because you barely let me use the car." I retorted. He rolled his eyes as I got the keys and we walked out the door. By the time we got to the organization, Dubias met us at the entrance with our plane tickets and the instructions. "Alright. You've got your plane tickets and weapons-?" "Wait." Zero interrupted. "Why are you asking us _both _if we have our weapons?" Zero asked. Dubias frowned. "Because. Kuran is your partner." Dubias replied.

I smiled evilly as Zero glared at me. "No. She is _not _coming with me, Dubias. She's gonna get hurt." he snapped at Dubias. "She passed the exams, and accepted the terms to the assignment. She is just as qualified as you are, Kiryu. So suck it up." Dubias hissed. Zero sighed as he headed out the car. I still stayed with Dubias as I looked at him. "When are we due back?" I asked. He smiled a little and put a hand on my shoulder.

"There's gonna be a plane headed back for you by the end of the week. Till then, you stick together and try not to strangle each other. We'll see you later kid." he said as he sent me off. I smiled a little and headed out to the car to drive to the airport. The whole ride Zero didn't say a word, but I didn't care. I had my mp3 to ignore his pouting.

By the time we had gotten to the airport, the waiting area for our flight was completely dead. I swallowed knowing that it couldn't be good.

Usually there are tourists and college kids packing in for a trip to Japan...but instead, they're passing us by, staring at us like we couldn't be more stupid. You see, if it wasn't clear, when I said humans knew about the vampires, I meant _everyone_.

Japan was the country that dropped the bomb first and now it's like a big jump off a cliff I guess. Anyway, I sat in silence with Zero before I sighed. "You know you really should have seen this coming." I said. "Shut up." he said. "No. I mean, we both agreed once we got to Louisiana we were going to stick together. And I-" He suddenly yanked on my dog tag, the one he gave me when we first came to Lousiana as a couple. "Read the dog tag." he said. I frowned. "Zero I'm tryi-"

"Read it." he repeated, cutting me off. I sighed as I looked at it. "It says 'trust'! Now can we please-" "I had that specially engraved for you, remember? I wanted you to remember I have always trusted you, no matter how stupid or full of it I can seem. I trust you. What is there on the back?" he asked. I turned it over in my hand and saw the crest of Cross Academy. "It's Cross Academy." I sighed. "I also wanted you to remember...that when things change, they always have a chance of changing back. Our home just hasn't had the chance yet. And that's why I brought you here. So you could try and find your place in case yours was never in Japan." he continued.

I looked in his eyes, like I always did when I was nervous, and nodded. "Flight 39 to Japan, now boarding." the woman at the desk called. I swallowed as we got up and gave her our tickets. When I looked over my shoulder. There was a little girl standing in the busy isle of the airport looking at me. I frowned, as we locked eyes. A mother came and took her hand and saw me, her look of concern turning to pity. I shook it off and got on the plane. _I'm going home...I think_.


	5. Silence

When the plane landed, Zero and I were looked up, feeling the force of the landing. We both swallowed and looked at each other once we were permitted to leave the plane. He got up first and got his bag as I slung my backpack over my shoulder and followed. Once we got there, the plane took off the minute we were in the airport. The airport was totally abandoned, except for the handful of hunters that decided to greet us immediately. As they approached, Zero pulled my hood over my head. "Don't say anything, don't make eye contact." he said.

The hunters approached us as I kept my head down. "State your business here." one said. "My name is Leonard Smith, I'm a drafted hunter from the US. And this is my partner Irina Omar." he said, showing them two made out certificates. They looked at us both as my heartbeat quickened in the extended, nerve-wracking silence. "Alright. We shall call a transport for you to the Veil." one said.

"That's alright. One was called for us ahead of time." Zero said, taking my shoulders as we headed for the front doors. Outside the airport...it was like we were still inside. It was quiet, and there was nobody around. Like it was baron. He sighed and frowned. "I knew normal was too much to wish for." he muttered.

He set down his duffel and shuffled through it. "Give me your artemis." he said. I frowned, but did as told. He shoved it in his bag."It doesn't do much good when you don't really know how to use it." he sighed.

I glared and crossed my arms. "Well maybe it's because I'm not as good a swing as a shot." I hissed. He stood back up and swung the duffel over his shoulder, as a light breeze ruffled his hair and did a C-movement through my hood down my neck. He held out, with both hands, a long black shotgun.

It was brand new and looked as though it could do about 4 shots at a time. He put the strap around my neck and left shoulder as he positioned my hands. "When you shoot this, don't try and zone in on one certain part, disable them first, shoot for the lower body. Then the head or chest." he said sternly. I nodded as he then handed me a hand held gun to put in my army boot. We followed a highway road for miles with total silence.

Had it finally happened? Did the vampires wipe out the humans? Or were the humans no longer...human? My mind was asking 20 questions a minute, trying to find a logical explanation for why the streets of Japan were not in their normal, busy state.

I clung to my shotgun for dear life. Something wasn't right.


	6. What Lies Ahead

Zero and I found a car abandoned on the road leading into town. We decided to spend the night in it until morning, once the sun died and we could hear level E rustling around in the trees. I sat in the backseat while Zero sat in the front, with his shotgun ready. God, it was so quiet...it was almost scary. Japan was never quiet. Not even on a desolate road. That was really saying something. "...Why don't you switch with me? I'll keep watch," I said. "You'll fall asleep," he replied. "Have a little faith in me, here," I complained. He didn't budge. I sighed as I set my head against the head rest. "Zero...why did we lie to them? Why were the hunters there anyways?" I asked. He turned around in his seat to look at me. I looked at him.

"...Because the minute they asked my business here, especially speaking as vampire hunters...I knew something wasn't right," he said quietly. "What if we won't be able to leave? It seems like this place is on lock down...have you even seen any incoming cars in the last few hours? That means if we go in there...we'll have trouble making it out," I said as I brought my knees to my chest. "You know it's really not a good idea to think like that. I don't know about you, but I don't plan on staying. Especially not when we aren't welcome," he said. I put my backpack behind my head as I lied down. He sighed as he leaned back in his seat.

"Zero, no one has to be a look out. Let's just try and get some rest," I said sleepily. He answered me with snoring. A smile twitched its way onto my face, as I closed my eyes. It barely seemed like a few seconds before I heard a loud _boom_. I sat up in alert and swallowed. I crawled forward to look out the windshield and froze. A large cloud shaped like a mushroom was barely a mile away. "Zero, Zero!" I whispered loudly as I shook him. "What?" he whispered grumpily.

I pointed out the windshield as he rubbed his eyes. They went wide when he saw the lingering smoke. "An explosion," I said. He looked at his watch and then put on his coat. "Let's go. It's almost 7." he said. I nodded as I put my jacket and leather vest back on, followed by my backpack. I got out of the car and followed him as we walked down the road with our weapons in hand.

* * *

By early morning we'd reached the entrance of town and I looked around, the first few shops you'd see when you first drove in had broken windows and flames burning the roof down. Zero grabbed my wrist as we kept walking. We looked around cautiously for where the explosion had been. Nothing. The city looked okay, except for the crashed cars and trucks everywhere and a few run down building blood-splattered or shot up. I swallowed as we kept walking. This was the lower class section of town...but there were no level E around. He put his hood on and I copied his actions. Once we got a little deeper into the city...it was like you were living in _The Hills Have Eyes_. Zero didn't bothered to look around him, just straight ahead. I looked to my right and saw a man, with his face painted like a skull and an upside down cross on his head.

He looked back at me warningly, as he swung a gun over his shoulder. I looked to my left a little ways up and frowned a bit. A girl was covered in blood, another patching her wounds and a third trying to get her clean. I looked straight ahead again as my eyes watered. _What is this place?_


	7. Nightfall

We'd been walking for hours, seeing strange things and strange people watching us like we were the freaks..._the outsiders_. By sun down, Zero and I were on the Herrakon bridge, the same one that lead you to the main road up to Cross Academy. I scratched the side of my face as I stopped to wait for Zero whom was taking something out of his bag. "What are you doing?" I asked. He pulled out a couple of wires and then a small silver camera and set the bag on my shoulder. Dubias sent cameras with us so we could tune them into what's going on around here," He said. I looked around and clicked my tongue on the roof of my mouth when I heard the sound of a metal brushing on something. I turned around and saw a man standing a good four feet away. "Zero..." I muttered. "Hold on a second, will you?" he sighed.

The man put the the tip of his sickle to my neck and put a finger over his mask's plastic smile as he made a slit throat gesture. I panicked and pulled the handgun out of my boot and shot him in the stomach. I fell back as his blood splattered on my jeans. Zero looked up instantaneously and dropped what he was doing. I frowned at him. "I was in danger just so you know," I said sarcastically. He rolled his eyes. "And look, you took care of it like a big girl," he said in the same tone. I rolled my eyes as we kept walking to the dock. "What the hell was with his mask?" Zero asked.

"We've been seeing people with masks like his everywhere. There's something wrong here so let's just get this over with and find somewhere to take cover for the night," I answered. We found the tip of the middle class section of town, the dock marking its end and found an open plaza area to wire the cameras in. Zero used a couple window sills to keep himself balanced while he wired the camera to a rooftop. I stayed on the ground, with my shotgun held ready.

As Zero was coming down, something shook the ground and caused me to fall back on the ground, Zero to drop 20 feet to the ground. A giant crashing sound came as a giant blast of fire rose into the atmosphere not to far away. "Yuki, move!" Zero yelled. I rolled back as a sickle was dug into the ground where I was laying.

Seven people with odd masks surrounded me with their weapons drawn as I held my shotgun to the one that was about to strike me. "I swear to God I'll shoot," I heard Zero say. I looked in his direction and then at the people. I cautiously, slowly stood as one pressed it's tommy gun into my spine. "You're coming with us, honey," a woman said behind her plastic mask. "What's going on?" I asked. "You're making our lives a lot easier, that's what's going on," the man with the gun at my back told me.

I turned to him and was about to say something when I saw Zero being tied up by three men. I swallowed as I looked around, a woman putting her sickle at my neck and talking to me. I looked to the nearby fountain with dancing cherubs, dried up and probably brittle. I stayed still a moment as they brought out a rope but then shot the head of the fountain with my shotgun, causing it to fly off and rebound against one of the strangers' heads. I ducked out of the crowd and got within a good shooting range as I shot a couple of our attackers'. One ripped the shotgun off my neck and forced me to the ground, as I kicked and swung on him.

He pinned my arms at my side and tried to handcuff me. I head-butted his forehead and rolled out of the way, shooting him and his friends with my handgun. Once they were all dead, I ran over and untied Zero. "What was that, adrenaline rush? You've been holding back on me," he said with a half smile. "Well fighting off humans are no big deal, I guess," I coughed. I slung my shotgun back around me, made sure nothing in my backpack got stolen, and then looked at our assailants as Zero rummaged through their pockets.

He took a few rounds from one man's pocket and we dove into a nearby building. "If this goes on all the time what do you think will go down tomorrow?" I asked in a quiet voice. "We won't know. We'll be inside," he said tediously.


	8. The Recruits

The head guard entered the central gardens of the vampire society, walking fast with two of his colleagues behind him. He bowed respectfully before his peers. "Lord Arsin," he spoke. Sara, Kaname, Isaya, and the older-looking man from the broadcast (named Arsin) looked to him. "Sergeant," Arsin spoke. "Urgent news," the Sergeant spoke as he rose. The four purebloods sat at a large white metal table, with morning tea as they looked at him, somewhat concerned. "Yes boy, speak," Arsin said as he stroked his beard. "We were informed two hunters arrived here on a plane exactly 19 hours ago.

They claimed to have been drafted staff, however they never arrived-" "I only drafted 30 recruits from Europe Sergeant, not 32," Arsin said as he sat up furrowing his brows. Kaname frowned and Sara sighed. "Oh dear," was all Isaya said. "I see. Well they seem to have wandered out into human civilization. It was a young man and woman, I believe," the Sergeant replied. Arsin smirked slightly and scoffed.

"Let them rot. And Sergeant," Arsin continued, "do be more careful in the future. Monitor each flight will you?" The Sergeant bowed as a response to his request and left. "I don't think it's a good idea to be drafting immigrants, Lord Arsin. They can be a handful," Sara sighed as she sipped her tea.

"Indeed, dear. That is why they are put under such strict conditions before they can begin their duties. If we were to draft the human inhabitants of Japan...well, then we'd simply end up have a trouble with double-crossing," Arsin replied.

"I do wonder what's going on out there, however. What the humans are up to," Isaya chuckled. "Perhaps trying to regain a stable law," Sara said. Kaname had nothing to say, before he ever made a decision, he'd think. He'd think, "Would Yuki approve?" Often the choices he made, she wouldn't.

But in his head...he thought perhaps if he kept making the wrong choices, she'd come back to remind him of the right ones. His sweet girl...if he'd not left her...she'd be here with him. _Safe by his side_.

* * *

Yuki and Zero sat by a fireplace in an old office basement that night, staying quiet. They could heard the shouts, the irritating laughter, the weapons and skidding cars. It was like a screeching microphone. Yuki sat drifting to sleep against the cold cement wall, Zero doing the same. "Are you tired?" Yuki asked. "No," he said sleepily. Yuki rolled her eyes and put out the fire, till they were engulfed in the dark of the basement, except for the glow of a small candle they lit sitting on an old desk. "Zero," she whispered. "Go to sleep, I'll stay up," he sighed.

"Zero, no one has to keep watch. Let's just try and get some sleep. We haven't slept in 2 days," she muttered. He didn't reply. He must have fallen asleep. She slowly shut her eyes as she heard his light snores.


	9. Going Home

Zero stood putting a camera on top of the old vampire hunter's association as Yuki kept watch at the front steps of the building. After attaching it to any wire he could find, he jumped down in front of her without a problem. "That's the last of them. We should be picked up by tonight," he said. She smiled a little as they continued down the street. She was cringing every time she saw someone crying...people sharpening their weapons...dead bodies in the road. She didn't even want to take another step. It was early afternoon as they continued to look for a place to hide until their pick up came for them. Yuki and Zero stayed in a small shack next to an old antique store, as they made sure to be quiet. "Something's really wrong in this place," Yuki muttered as she looked at her knees.

"Yeah I know. The humans are crazy and the vampires are to blame. If I saw Kaien right now I'd say 'I told you so'," Zero scoffed in a quiet voice. "No- I mean...at night. They're fighting. To the death. Stealing, killing...and then by sunrise...everything is normal. Everyone's normal and they carry on like average citizens. They have homes, they clean themselves up, and then sharpen their weapons and lock themselves up for the next night when all is said and done. What...has the vampire race taught them?" Yuki said quietly. Zero sighed as he ruffled his hair.

"That's true...but by tomorrow we'll be finding out from a safe distance. I'm just as confused and inquisitive as you are," he replied.

* * *

"...Any word...on those immigrants?" Arsin muttered as he looked at his servant out of the corner of his eye. "No sir. But we have discovered something interesting," the servant replied. "Oh?" "Most of the main power sources coming in from the old village has been retraced. We don't know where," the servant replied. Arsin frowned. "How peculiar. Those humans believe we are sharing our resources, why, that's against our understandings," Arsin said in a malevolently innocent tone, "I supposed we'll have to be sending them a warning. Ask the sergeant to visit the old village with his reinforcements. I want you to place executions in the main square for all to watch." "My lord! No one has been down there in 7 years. If we just appear for executions...we'll-" "_No_. Do it," Arsin snapped. The servant bowed and left.

* * *

Yuki and Zero stayed asleep until the ground shook with a large _boom_. Yuki struggled to get to her feet as Zero grabbed her arm and opened the door quietly to see what was happening. A full-on war was just outside the wooden door. Two men on motorcycles wearing corn sack masks on their heads zoomed to be in front of a large truck, well taken care of and sent gas fumes adrift in the clean air. I swallowed as a shiver went down my spine. "Look," Zero said as he squeezed my arm. We looked up to see a helicopter floating over head and looking for a place to land. "It's Dubias's men," I whispered happily. He turned to me and put his hands on my neck.

"We've got to run. Those people out there are not our friends, obviously...but if they have vehicles it's our disadvantage. I'm going to fight them off for a bit, bust their tires. You need to get to that helicopter and have them come around for me when they collect you. Do you understand?" Zero said sternly. I nodded eagerly, as he suddenly burst the door open and pushed me along as I ran with my shotgun. One of the people on a motorcycle revved his engine as he tore off on his bike, trailing me.

I took a side street as I felt him just on my heel. I shot at him with my shotgun and suddenly tripped over a corpse. I swallowed as I let a sound of fear escape me, trying to crawl away till I was on my feet again. He stopped his bike in front of me and grabbed my jacket as I punched him in his Jack-O'-Lantern masked face.

"You little shit," I heard his deep voice growl as he shot at my head. I gasped as I felt the take a piece of flesh off my ear and brush my temple. As the bullet hit the ground, it kicked dirt up into my eye as I quickly got up and ran to the ladder on the back of a large stone building. The man didn't follow; he got on his motorcycle and made the engine roar as he circled the building, thinking I couldn't stay up there forever.

My ear was in total pain, the blood seeping down into my clothes from the wound much to my discomfort, but none of it mattered. Just 3 buildings away on a separate roof was our ride home. I laughed happily as I waved my arms. They didn't see me. I looked to the space between me and the next roof over. I stood back as I got ready to take a jump, the roars of the motorcycle below me completely distracting.

I felt butterflies in my chest as I charged forward and leaped, with my arms up and ready for the ledge. I thankfully grasped the edge as my body slammed into the brick wall, causing my legs to feel like noodles. I pulled myself up as I got ready to take another charge, but before I could..._my senses drowned_. My sense of smell failed, my senses of touch disappearing, my sight completely fuzzy, my taste buds numb...as I heard the sound of metal being blown up. I shakily turned around to see the truck...the one Zero had been near as he fought off the men..._explode_. I screamed Zero's name as my heart went 200 beats per minute. _That wasn't it_.

Right before my eyes, right before the tears that washed the dirt from my cheeks...The helicopter disappears in a hot, bright burst of fire...and all I see is a flash of orange and yellow before I am blown off the building._  
_


	10. Separated

I opened my eyes in a squint, the blue morning light blinding me. I choked on my saliva as I tried to sit up only to be beckoned back to the cold cement by a broken rib. I must have landed on my side last night. I grimaced as I rolled on my other side, gripping my rib as I pushed myself up.

I let out a small sound of pain as I slowly walked forward out of the alley. My ear's wound still stung, and the left of my rib cage was purple and black. _I wasn't healing. _My walk turned to a limp as I wiped some soot from my face. "Zero?" I croaked. I only heard the sound of a whistling wind blowing at my face. I swallow my thick saliva as I parted my lips. "Zero!" I attempted to yell. I felt my shotgun shaking on my back as all the fear inside of me shook me to the core.

I couldn't do this without him. I couldn't face this place full of maniacs by myself...but I had to learn. I couldn't waste my time looking...I'd never find him in this hellish excuse for a human civilization. I couldn't be lieve it; in one night, one hour...I lost every chance of survival I had. I lost my partner, I lost my courage..._I lost my way home._

* * *

He screamed, he fought, he tried to break the shackles around his wrists. They tore him from the vehicle and through the flamboyant, silver weldings of a large gate; Zero stopped fighting for the quickest second. He could smell it. _The stench of pureblood reign_. They to him into the facility vampires and hunters, a few of whom recognized the young man, watched him get dragged through the streets. Zero stared at the large stone walls that barricaded the humans from the vampires as he struggled against the hunters. Before he realized, he was strapped to a metal chair in a dim room, three hunters standing at the perimeters. Oh of them was none only then the former Headmaster of Cross Academy, Kaien Cross.

From the looks of it, Kaien had given up on pursuing of his dream to help vampires and human coexist in Zero's eyes; Kaien had a large sword strapped to his back, his hair let door in a large black coat. "Zero," Kaien said in stun. Zero glared at his former guardian as he stayed silent. Everyone turned their heads when a man in a forest green suit and muscles as big as one's head walked in, the metal doors slamming shut behind him. As he stepped into the light, Zero noticed a large scar that escalated from his lower left jawline, over his lips, and straight up to his right ear. He stood before Zero with a stiff countenance.

"An...American draftee," he began, Zero hiding his surprise at the man's deep British accent. Zero glared back into the man's hateful eyes. "I told our Lord Arsen they were not to be trusted. We've had a handful of you try and make us look like fools by trying to escape your new brotherhood. You will be the last of them," the man growled as he shoved Zero back into his chair with the butt of his shotgun. "Rich. He's not an American draftee. He's my son!" Kaien snapped, standing in front of Zero.

The man, Rich, stood still with his gun pointed at Zero's head. "Son," Rich repeated as he put on a stiff smirk. He threw his weapon to a hunter across the room.

"Well that's a different story."


	11. Trial P1

"You've brought him here? I thought your orders were to eliminate them," Arsin exclaimed. "And it was lord Arsin. But I've recovered some information about one of our spies that is quite interesting," Rich purred. Arsin sat in wait. "One of our spies...is none only then Kaien Cross's _son_," Rich continued. Arsin's eyebrows arched, although it being hard to tell with the sharp points of his whitening brows. "Son?" Arsin repeated as he stood. Rich nodded in gratification. "Well...now I am intrigued. Where's the boy?" Arsin asked, adjusting his tie.

"He's in confinement. He is quite unstable...but a rather valiant fighter. We plan to start trials in a few minutes for some answers. And if he's got as much a story as his partner, I guess we'll be looking for the girl as well," Rich answered. Arsin fixed his coat as Kaname approached. "Ah, lord Kuran. Good evening," Arsin recognized, Rich doing a short bow. Kaname nodded to Rich. "Lord Arsin, I had wished to speak with you in private. Shall I come back later?" Kaname said tediously.

"Not at all. We're almost finished here. You should join us, my lord! We've captured one of the spies...who also happens to be a _much honored guest_," Arsin snickered. Kaname only looked at him. "Come," Rich said to the both of them. Arsin set his hand upon Kaname's shoulder and lead him toward the back of the gardens.

Leaving the Head Senate's building, they were out in the streets of their vampiric utopia within a few moments. Making their way to the Militia zone.

Kaname caught sight of a large black vehicle, with a man in a black attire complimented by a black cowboy hat, the young boy stared back Kaname in a mocking fashion as he took the cigarette from his mouth. As they passed through the gates and into the tall sets of buildings, Kaname caught a smell that made him reminisce.

That remembrance was _not pleasant_. Down in the very bottom sector of a large tinted building was none other than the questioning rooms...and the confinements. Zero sat strapped to a metal chair with a few hunters near by to keep him in line. Kaien stood off to the side in deep anxiety and interest. Kaname frowned at the sight; his once most malignant enemy now sat here before him ten years later...after taking the thing he loved most along with him...most likely.

He hadn't known what'd become of his beloved little sister...only that she disappeared at the same time as Kiryu. "Kiryu," Kaname snarled. "Ah...you know him?" Arsin asked. "Very well," Kaname hissed. Zero didn't say anything, he just glared. "Are you ready to cooperate, Mr. Kiryu?" Rich asked, his accent so thick Zero was having trouble comprehending a few words. Zero was silent. Rich scoffed as he took out Zero's duffel. Zero suddenly flinched, the leather straps of the chair ripping by the slightest fiber. "Ah! Something important in here?" Rich asked.

He unzipped it, Kaname and Kaien watching the fluid motion. Rich nodded understandingly, pulling out at least four to five guns and knives and a few cables. Rich sighed, holding up the cables. "HDMI cables. I think I know who our littler power thief is, Arsen," Rich snickered. Arsin tilted his head. "Well...it would make sense. I'd like to hear a little bit about that," Arsin said, staring at Zero. Rich suddenly whistled as Zero snapped his head in his direction.

Rich held a small polaroid photo up to the light. "Very nice," he laughed, holding the photo to Zero's face. It was a picture of Yuki, the one she'd taken in her sophomore year of college. It was rather old, but even looking at it in this situation, Zero couldn't help but fall in love with the smile she held in that image.

She'd curled her hair that day, getting ready to go to a party at a friend's house. It was his favorite photo. She stood in front of an old Orleans building with her white V-neck and black jeans on, smiling while she held up a peace sign.

Rich held it up for the hunters as well as the two purebloods to see. Kaname froze as he took in her picture. "A girlfriend? Sister? Someone you miss perhaps? Can I call her?" Rich joked. Some hunters laughed quietly along with him, Kaien frowning as he got a closer look at the picture. Rich flung it across the room, causing it to land at Kaname's feet.

Kaname slowly picked it up. "Where is she Kiryu? Is that why you came back here? To find her?" Rich asked. Zero was burning in anger. Rich kept asking until it was apparent Zero had cracked. "She's dead!" he screamed, shivering in boiling rage. Rich tilted his head in false pity. "Oh dear...well, easy come easy go, eh? Now...let's talk about the cables."


	12. Gone

_New Orleans, Louisiana University_

_NewYr's party day_

_January 1st, 2034 -__ Yuki_

He stroked his finger over her signature. Turning it over his eyes fell soft. She was as beautiful as he'd remembered. Her smile was still as radiant as ever. She went to college and she was living a life he'd wanted for the two of them...and he missed it all. How could she be gone...? _She's dead! She's dead! _Those words repeated over and over in his head like an awful tune. He held the small polaroid photo to his heart.

He felt like nothing could ever give him meaning again...but he wanted answers. He would not rest until he knew who had killed her...why they killed her...or, _what _had taken her from him. He put his beloved's picture inside his desk. "I wasn't there Yuki..." he started as he looked at a larger photo of the girl in her Cross Academy uniform from just a decade before.

"I missed it all...because of one misstep. I should've been able to take care of you, I shouldn't have let go for a plan that had the potential to fail. But I promise...you will be able to rest when I get the answers to your death. And only then...can I rest with you."

* * *

I scrambled to dive under the closing gate of the apartment building. 10 seconds...that's all I had. I took long, sprinting strides as I felt my heartbeat quicken. Just as I started to slide on my belly like a penguin on ice, the gate had shut. I swallowed shakily when I heard the clanks of the iron to the cement. The first scream of the night could be heard a few blocks away. I shivered as I kept my back against the iron welding. I heard the sound of an engine revving and looked around frantically. This was the third night in a row I couldn't get to shelter. I was hopeless without him...I needed Zero now more than ever. I was running out of ammo and I couldn't shoot straight for my life without a little guidance.

Suddenly I jumped to my feet and started running. _The back roads. _No one ever went there because of the level E, or according to the humans, "Lepers". I hadn't seen one level E since I'd come back. I felt eyes on me from buildings, I heard people laughing like they were on cannabis. I found the back road entrance through a set of trees. As if an angel had shined a light upon it, I spotted a run down truck and ran to it. But that sound came. The sound an explosion. I stop midway and gulped as I slowly turned to look behind me. Only thirty feet away stood one of this hell hole's main problems.

The man from just nights before sat on his motorcycle with his partner on the opposing vehicle. Behind them, a truck with a man sliding up the door. The man inside the truck had a mask on that represented a crow's beak, the two men on their bikes wearing sacks over their heads with a jack O'lantern detail. I breathed heavily, briefly. My legs did an anxious bounce as I sprinted back down the path I'd come from.

With the adrenaline rush of fear building in my chest, I saw the chain link fence separating the forest mouth from the lower class town alleys. I jumped on as if I were a monkey holding onto a vine and scrambled to get up and over.

I fell on my side as soon as I got over. I felt the warm and ticklish feeling of a blood droplet sliding down my jawline. When I'd hopped over the fence I must have cut my cheek on the fence as I was falling. A repulsive smell of fuel reached my senses as I feared the worst. The firework feeling that sent a shiver through my body shot up my spine when I saw a black rubber tire next to my face. I looked up at my pursuers' hidden faces...as they grabbed me by my hair and took my weapons.

I fought and tried to run but they'd gotten me into that big white truck and shut the door before I could go anywhere. I pounded on the door and screamed for help as I felt someone grab my arms and force me onto a metal bench. "No one's coming, Honey," a rough voice came as they handcuffed me. Two men sat across from me, both with their face paint meant to hide their personality. I panted heavily as I tried to break free of the cuffs...but it was no use. I set my head against the cold metal of the truck as I sighed heavily.

My eyes were puffy from the dust the motorcycle had slushed into my eyes; sweat left clear streaks down my face, washing away the dirt that smeared across my countenance. "Where are we going?" I asked hoarsely. Neither of the captors answered. "We're trade," she said. I swallowed as I looked to a presence that sat beside me. A young girl returned my gaze. "If you don't know what's going on, you've got to be an outsider," she said. She appeared to be in her early teens (thirteen or fourteen), with long blonde hair and brown eyes. She was filthy, wearing a rugged old sweater and T-shirt with ripped jeans and worn out sneakers. I blinked.

"My name is Sachi," she continued. I smiled grimly. "Sachi? That's a pretty name," I said quietly. The girl, Sachi, smiled. "No talking," one of the captors said. I ignored him. "They killed your family didn't they? Like me," she replied. I gave her a look of uncertainty. "I don't know what they did to my family. He's missing," I replied. "Where are they taking us?" "There's this place they take most of the young girls in the village. It's called the Masala House," she said sadly. I frowned. The truck came to a stop as the aggressors grabbed up and forced us out of the truck.


	13. Trial P2

"Where are they from? How'd you get them? What are they for?" Rich questioned. Zero was silent. He was sweating, deprived of his shirt as he stared straightly at the wall before him. Kaien's countenance was shaken with fear as he watched desperately. Zero wouldn't answer any of the questions, resulting in frequent punishment. Zero was on his knees before a large tank as he stayed quiet. The only thing he could think of to keep him on his feet was her smile. The college photo that'd been taken from him. "Did you hear me?" RIch asked, placing a firm foot on Zero's shoulders and neck. Nothing.

Rich immediately shoved Zero's head down into the water, holding it for as long as 30 seconds. Zero stifled to breathe as Rich let his head up for air, falling to his side with his hands cuffed behind his back. He coughed and hacked as his eyes bulged with red and his fangs grew. "Zero," he heard her sweet voice call. He almost replied, until RIch brought his foot down on his chest, the metal doors slamming open. "General Rich," a voice called.

Kaien rushed to help Zero up, setting him in a chair at the far side of the room. "Thanks for the hand," Zero said in an aggressively sarcastic tone. Kaien sighed sadly. "We found the cable links. Kiryu set us up a security rink around the human domain," the hunter smirked, looking in their direction.

Rich smiled at the two men in the far end of the room. "Well, how thoughtful," Rich said, slowly walking over. "That's enough to get you by, kid. Welcome to the militia," Rich cackled as he began to leave.

Zero sighed heavily as the cuffs were released from his wrist, setting his head upon his sweaty palms.

* * *

It was like everything slowed as I gazed up at the mucky old building. The Rekunya Inn...in the middle class part of town is now a place of sin. Taking us inside I recognized a lot of faces, half of which _Kaname _introduced me to at the Kuran soiree years ago. I doubt they knew who I was, covered in ash and wounds. They lined us up, each girl sobbing as she disappeared into the room we were being taken into. Sachi, whom stood in front of me showed no fear. I'd never seen such a strong soul, keeping her head up despite her fearful shake. I had no idea what was about to happen, but I knew it wasn't good.

The line was getting shorter and shorter, and with every disappearing girl, the more this place started sounding like a child's blood drive. Girls were crying, screaming, cowering. It wasn't until I reached the front of the line with Sachi that i was frozen solid. A girl, who'd just gone in in matronly clothes and a filthy face was now being lead out, in a small nightgown and sweater; she was pushed into a man, an aristocrat and was dragged down the rotting hallways of the inn.

Sachi made her move to enter the room but I pulled her back. "No, no," I croaked as one of the men regulating the lines tried to tear me away. Sachi held onto my hand for dear life as another man grabbed her and ordred me into the room first.

Forced to the floor, I heard indistinct foreign languages being spoken as I was dragged onto an old sofa and stripped of my heavy coat, stuck in my ripped tank top. I was in a panic as I tried to beg the man standing beside me with a syringe to let Sachi go. He was ignoring, or at least, found my home-spoken language blurred. He jammed the unsterilized needle into my arm and I erupted in a shriek of pain.

I rolled to the ground as he jammed another into the back of my leg. I breathed frantically as the room spun as we neared the door; immediately I was thrown into a man's arms, when I heard a voice yelling at him to stop. I thrown into a room before I could comprehend anything else of the conversation.

* * *

They fought. Blood was all over the streets. They watched the humans beat each other with bats, axe each other to death, drag each other off buildings as night fell. "Systems were being routed into technical surveillance; probably for whatever society he was working for. They're trying to broadcast us," Rich's thick accent elaborated. Arsen watched in a resting tranquil expression along with Isaya, Rich with a smug smile, Sara and Kaname with unconvinced countenances. "They're- killing each other," Sara said in disbelief, as she leaned forward with interest.

"Apparently, it's like this eveyr night. It appears instead of religion or goverment...everyone has their own occults. As our broadcast interprets," Rich explained. Kaname felt his heart skip a beat. She had been living out there in those conditions. People destroying people. Watching this...he'd prefer her at rest rather than in a hell like this. Sara watch smugly as a woman was suddenly seen hurdling down to the harsh earth from the bottom of a building.

"Well. Should we do something?" Isaya asked in a refined fashion. Arsen cocked a brow as he slowly shook his head. "We cannot step in; we swore off any assistance, I'm afraid. They do not support us, we cannot support them," Arsen said simply. Turning to Rich, he struck his staff into the tile of resting area inside the main building.

"General, you have a duty," he said. Rich's head came forward with wonder as he listened intently. "I want this, These surveillances...broadcasted throughout our society. You have a 24 hour deadline."


End file.
